ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Birthday, Ben
This is the first episode of the first season of Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors, and the first episode overall. Plot Ben Tennyson, wearing his new attire, is running down the streets of Bellwood, chasing Liam. (Ben): Get back here, Liam! (Liam): Bawk, make me, Tennyson! (Ben): (activating the Omnitrix) Okay, Bird brain, I will.(slams down the dial) (Heatblast): Not what I was going for, but I'll take it. Heatblast jumps and launches himself into the air. He flies over Liam (Liam): I'm not liking this situation, bawk. (Heatblast): (flying over Liam) Will you give up, or do I have to burn you? (Liam): Bawk, I'm still running aren't I? (Heatblast): Fine then!(stops flying and lands on his feet. He launches a stream of fire at Liam) Liam rolls to the side and dodges the fire. Heatblast moves his arms and hits Liam with the fire. Liam falls, his feathers blazing. (Liam): (in pain) Baaaawk! Help me, Tennyson! Heatblast hits the Omnitrix on his chest, changing into Water Hazard. He fires water at Liam, putting out the flames. Water Hazard walks over to Liam and reverts (Ben): (putting energy hand cuffs on Liam) Next time, remember who you're dealing with. Theme Song Ben walks inside his apartment and the lights are off. The lights flash on. (Party Guests): Happy Birthday, Ben! (Ben): Hey, guys, you remembered. I didn't even remember. (Gwen): (hugging Ben) It's great to see you.(lets go) (Ben): You too, dweeb. (Kevin): (reaching out for a handshake) Happy twentieth. (Ben): (shaking Kevin's hand) Thanks. The party goes on for a little bit, and Ben gets to cake. Max cuts the cake for everyone and hands it around. (Julie): (eating cake) Hey, Ben, come here. Ben walks over to her. (Ben): Yeah?(Ship jumps out of Julie's backpack and tackles Ben) Hey, Ship, how've you been? (Ship): (excitedly) Ship, ship! Ship ship, ship ship! (Ben): (laughing) Good, boy(puts Ship down) End Scene The party continues and Ben starts opening presents. Tetrax hands Ben a small metallic cube. (Tetra): Push the button on the top. Ben does, and the cube morphs into a green and black hover-board. (Ben): It's just like the one I had as a kid! Thanks, Tetrax! (Tetrax): Don't mention it, and don't break it. The party guests laugh, Azmuth walks onto Ben's chair. (Ben): Azmuth? I haven't seen all party, where've you been? (Azmuth): (smirking) I've been busy.(hands Ben a small silver sphere) This is for you. Ben takes it, and the top half retracts inside, revealing an Omnitrix. It jumps up onto Ben's wrist as his old one falls off. (Ben): A new Omnitrix? (Azmuth): The Omnitrix Mark Three, it's the best of the ones I've created so far. (Ben): It's awesome! What can it do? (Azmuth): It's got all the old features, plus a new one, and....(clears throat) Voice Recognition: Azmuth. (The Omnitrix MIII): (in a feminine electronic voice) Voice Recognition accepted. (Azmuth): Activate Feature, code: 0-1-0-0-1. (Omnitrix): Activating Feature: Master Control Unlocked. (Ben): Master Control?! (Azmuth): Yes, I promised it to you at eighteen and hadn't fulfilled that, so I'm giving it to you now. (Ben): Don't think I'm ungrateful or anything, but... (Azmuth): Ask anything, it's your birthday. (Ben): Could you turn it off? (Azmuth): But, why? (Ben): I've grown accustomed to the original selection, plus I can activate it at anytime if I need it. (Azmuth): Very well. Voice Recognition: Azmuth(the Omnitrix beeps) Deactivate Feature, code: 0-1-0-0-1. (Omnitrix): Deactivating Feature: Master Control Locked. (Azmuth): There, now the Omnitrix is already set to recognize your voice and, if needed, any version of your voice. As in, if you were to become a child again, it would still recognize you. (Ben): Awesome. End Scene The party is still going, but only Gwen, Kevin, Max, Azmuth, and Tetrax remain. Tetrax walks over to the door. (Tetrax): Well, I should get going. (Ben): You gotta leave? (Tetrax): Yeah, bounty hunter stuff. But I'll be back before your next birthday.(puts on his helmet) (Ben): Bye, Tetrax. (Tetrax): (on his hover-board) See ya!(flies off) Ben walks over to the living room and sits, joining the others. (Max): How's the new Omnitrix feel? (Ben): The same, pretty much. (Kevin): Hey, Azmuth, does that thing have the evolutionary feature back in it? (Azmuth): Although I was heavily against it, yes. I figured it could come in handy. (Ben): (looking at his wrist) Nice! (Paradox): (teleporting in) Happy Birthday, Ben! (Ben): Professor Paradox? (Paradox): Yes, 'tis I. (Max): What do need? (Paradox): Ah, yes. Benjamin, I have a task for you. (Ben): I figured as much. (Paradox): Good, then I should get started. In a distant Dimension, the 14th to be exact, an alien conqueror has taken over everything. (Ben): Like earth or... (Paradox): I wish it wasn't so severe, no. He has taken over the galaxy. The Milky Way, Andromeda, several others. (Ben): Why can't the Ben of that Dimension take care of it? (Paradox): He tried and failed. (Ben): Captured. (Paradox): (shaking his head somberly) No, dead. He tried to face Warlock on his own and it was a death-match. Only his Omnitrix timed out, just before Warlock's blade pierced his heart. (Gwen): That's terrible. (Paradox): (grimly)It gets worse. Warlock then put him in a machine so he could live with the pain of the wound, while watching his planet fall. Warlock took the rest of the galaxy and wasn't satisfied. He is now making a dimensional teleportation gate. (Kevin): He wants to do the same in other dimensions. Ruling everything that exists. (Paradox): (grimly) Precisely (Ben): What makes you think I could beat him? I mean, no offense Azmuth, but the Omnitrix isn't perfect. There's a good chance that I'll suffer the same way. (Paradox): I've thought of this. Which is why you won't go alone. (Ben): Huh? (Paradox): There are five other Omnitrix warriors that I have chosen to aid you in this quest. The six of you will travel to Dimension 14 and stop him together. (Ben): Sounds like a plan to me. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' (first re-appearance) *''Gwen Tennyson'' (first re-appearance) *''Kevin Levin'' (first re-appearance) *''Julie Yamamoto'' (first re-appearance) *''Max Tennyson'' (first re-appearance) *''Professor Paradox'' (first re-appearance) *''Azmuth'' (first re-appearance) *''Tetrax Shard'' (first re-appearance) Minor *''Ship'' (first re-appearance) Villains *''Liam'' (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *''Heatblast (first reappearance) (accidental transformation) *''Water Hazard (first reappearance) (switch transformation) Trivia *This is the pilot episode for BTDW *Heatblast is the first alien used **This is done to allude to the first Ben 10 episode "And Then There Were Ten" *Ben is told about Warlock and the other five Omnitrix wielders. *Ben gains the Omnitrix MIII *Ben unlocks the Master Control but turns it off. Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:BTDW Category:Brywarrior Enterprises Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Episodes